


Reincarnation Is Confusing

by Zethsaire



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Study, Cyborgs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Other, Permanent Injury, Reincarnation, Relationships with reincarnated twins are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of some of the Avengers/Young Avengers, and how Victor Mancha could help Bucky accept that the arm is a part of him.  Also deals androids and reproduction, and how reincarnation puts a damper on everyone's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation Is Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: I have no idea where this came from. It's not even very long. It just sort of wraps up a bunch of feels I have about a lot of the characters. Maybe it'll turn into a longer fic, at some point?
> 
> Warnings for language, drug use, and unintentional incest. (It's the reincarnation, I swear it ruins everything.)

"So you gotta stop thinking of the arm as separate from you, cuz it ain't. It's your arm, yanno? So it's made of metal, so what? Does the fact that I gotta nice layer of cloned skin over my arm make it more my arm than if it were bare circuits? Naw, man. Though, if you did want some skin on that, 'm sure me or Vision could hook ya up. I mean, we're as smart as Dad was. Well, Vision's probably smarter than me but that's ok."

Victor had no idea if he was getting through at all, but seeing as how Bucky was still sitting on top of Avengers tower passing a blunt back and forth and not trying to dismantle him he counted it a win. Anything to help Bucky feel more comfortable in his own skin, even if that skin was vibranium plated. The other Avengers had tried to talk to him about it, hell, Steve practically wrote soliloquies about Bucky's arm, but in the end, none of them really knew what they were talking about.

Even Vision couldn't really help - he didn't consider himself human. But Victor did, even if he was all cybernetic parts and human skin, filled with nanobots and a power that deliberately mimicked Magneto's. Even if his memories were fake, his mouth gave off sparks when he was pissed, and he discovered that he got along better with machines than people sometimes, he still felt human. His mom was human. So he knew where Bucky was coming from, really. Plus the man got hold of some killer weed. Steve had totally flipped his lid the first time he'd found them smoking together, but Bucky had just said, "It's medicinal," with this almost smile on his face, and Steve had shut right up.

Finally, Bucky got sick of talking to him, or having Victor smoke all his weed, or both, and kicked him off the roof with orders to 'go play with the other kids.' Saturdays were Young Avengers hangout days or 'clubhouse' days as Tony not-so-eloquent put it. It was almost disturbing how many of the Avengers had children. Not that any of them were really kids any more; they were all over eighteen. Well. Victor wasn't technically of age yet, chronologically, but legally, he was turning twenty this year so. Whatever.

Not all the young adults who came to the clubhouse day were related to the Avengers; David came with the rest of the Young Avengers, and Miss A popped in from time to time, and Noh-Varr was actually an ex-Avenger, who'd been forgiven and allowed access again (with a lot of arguing on Bucky's part that if he could murder people and still be welcome, they could damn well forgive one mistake.) Victor loved the guy, really.

Currently, there was a movie on in the living room; some comic book thing that Billy and Teddy were engrossed in. Noh-Varr was sitting on the floor, his hands busy with a mess of wires and circuits as he watched the screen. Tony was a bad influence on him - he was always working now.

Tommy practically blurred by, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Victor smacked his ass anyways, making Tommy squeak indignantly and Billy and Teddy to break out in peals of laughter. Tommy was new to his sexuality - he'd just started openly dating Noh-Varr, and Victor couldn't help teasing him. He'd been out of the closet for years. Maybe it was because he was a cyborg, but he just didn't care about things like gender. Sex was sex - as long as you were being careful and having fun, who cared? A lot of the younger heroes seemed to feel that way, too.

"Victor!" Vision's voice snapped from behind him. He sounded pissed.

"Um. Yeah?"

"Could you come here a moment?"

He _looked_ pissed. Victor didn't think he'd ever regretted having his feedback loop programmed out before. He hadn't even done anything! Well, he probably reeked of weed, but he hadn't done anything _bad_. He followed Vision into another room away from everyone else and said,

"Um. What's up?"

"You shouldn't do that Victor."

"Look dude, Bucky smokes with me. Captain America doesn't even chew me out, so c'mon! It's not like you're my dad."

"No. I am your brother." He said, quite seriously.

"Yeah..."

"And Thomas and William are my - my children."

Oh. Oh shit. "Oh my god, I'm the creepy uncle! Oh dude how did this happen?!"

Vision looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I thought that you knew."

"Yeah, no. Sorry. Magicly reincarnated nephews never really crossed my mind. Hey. Hank said I couldn't have kids. How did you and Wanda even -"

He stopped at the look on Vision's face.

"Yeah...I didn't wanna know anyways. I'm just gonna go watch the movie now."

He walked back out into the living room, more than a little disturbed. He tried to shake it off and enjoy the movie, though there was gratuitous violence and the plot was ridiculous. After, Tommy was laughing making fun of Billy's terrible taste in movies and Victor just sort of blurted it out,

"I'm sorry I'm a creepy uncle."

Everyone stopped talking. Tommy's looking at him like he's gone crazy. “Did you get hacked again? Because you're not making any fucking sense."

"Wanda's your 'mom' right? And Vision is your 'dad.' Well. He's my brother."

Billy's eyes got really wide, and Tommy looked like he'd bitten into a lemon. "Yeah but. He can't really be our dad. He's a robot."

"Android," Noh-Varr corrected, looking up at him.

"Android, whatever. He can't - we're not -" He's looking desperately at Noh-Varr now.

Noh-Varr was not at all reassuring. "Many of the Kree were artificially made, including me. It would not be beyond Earth technology to equip an android with human genetic material to use during intercourse. And, of course, DNA is highly reprogrammable, especially with advanced nanobiology -"

"Babe, babe, stop. Victor's turning green."

"I'm a creepy uncle! And you guys are older than me!"

"Only technically," Billy soothed. "Plus - well - reincarnation and stuff. It's tricky. We're not really related. But you should probably stop hitting on Tommy."

"I will. I mean I won't. I won't ever hit on Tommy again."

The tension in the room abated, and Victor smiled weakly. Of course, it was all ruined a moment later when Noh-Varr spoke, sounding smug.

"Good. Now you can hit on me, instead."


End file.
